


I got my period in space.

by Miller5526



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Culture, Blood, Human, IN SPACE!, Menstruation, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Periods, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), The menstrual cycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miller5526/pseuds/Miller5526
Summary: I couldn't believe it. My life was going wonderfully. I managed to get into space as a liaison for these giants called cybertronians. I was flying through galaxies at a speed that was once unimaginable for humans, accompanying them on their search for a group called "the knights of cybertron". It was a dream come true. I didn't have to worry about other humans judging me, and there was so much to learn from these new beings.But then my body decided to rain on my parade, and the rain was red.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to anyone and everyone reading this. I made this train wreck of a story at 11 PM and there are probably a lot of typos. Most of the characters are probably OOC, and I'm tempted to take it down, but I guess I'll just keep it up for now.

My day started at 3 AM. I wasn't quite sure why I woke up, but I did so with a splitting headache and I was wide awake. I had to stop myself from groaning from the pain, I didn't want to disturb any of the superior beings around me for some stupid headache.

Carefully getting off my bed, I tried not to make any sound as I walked over to the human sized bathroom that was connected to my human sized habsuite. Reaching over the sink, I opened the mirror and stifled a yawn with my hand as I grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen off the hidden shelf. 

Unscrewing the cap, I poured two pills into my cupped palm and mentally winced as the rattling sound of the pills irritated my sensative ears. Popping the pills into my mouth, I turned on the faucet and drank from my hands, the clean water providing smooth passage for the dry substance.

Taking a quick peak into the bottle, I sighed as I noticed there were only five of the small tablets left. I hadn't thought to bring another bottle with me. Deciding to deal with that later I screwed the top back on and carefully placed it on the practically bare medicine cabinet. Carefully closing the mirror, I took one more sip of water and looked in the mirror. 

I looked like a wreck. My blond hair was crazy, sticking out in every direction and twirling in odd places. Dark purple bags under my amber eyes gave away my lack of sleep, and I noticed my nails hadn't been trimed in a while. Dissapointed in myself, I tried to mentally pull myself back on track.

"Come on Emma, you can get through this.... Whatever this is."

With a sigh I slid my hands down my face, trying to feel myself in the physical world. My thoughts came out as I whispered to myself.

"Maybe you should go to the Medbay, have Ratchet or First Aid check you out."

Instantly I shook my head, there was no way I was going to bother the medics with this, they specialized in Cybertronians. Anyways, they probably had their hands- sorry, servos filled with Whirl and any other problem children causing a ruckus on board. I decided to wait it out until I got better.

Finally deciding to do something about my lack of hygiene, I picked up my toothbrush and got to work.

____________________________________________________

5 AM was when I usually had breakfast, I would go over to the secondary commons. I liked it there, I saw the usual mechs, and we all kind of fell into the same group, we were all different in our own ways. The other reason I liked it is because I am NOT a morning person and they left me in peace as I ate my granola bar.

Just as I was about to reach for my nutrient rich meal packed by my higher-ups, I felt my stomach twist in knots. Trying not to groan, I quickly held my stomach like a pregnant lady who's water just broke. It hurt like hell for a couple minutes as I tried to adjust to the sudden input of pain.

Once it became bearable, I looked at the dull food and I suddenly lost my appetite. Dropping the silver bag into my lunchbox with distaste, I carefully stood up from my usual spot on the floor in the corner, stopping at certain intervals as random spikes of pain formed from the movement. Finally onto my feet, I carefully bent over to grab the lunch box, and I reluctantly streatched my stiff limbs before walking.

I passed a couple mechs on my way to my habsuite, most of them ignored me, a few gave me disgusted looks, while a small amount actually waved or smiled. One of which was Tailgate as he was walking with his ex-decepticon Cyclonus. The mech still gave me chills whenever I looked at his intimidating form.

Finally making it "home" I removed the packet from my lunchbox and placed it in the fridge with the other packets. Taking in my surroundings, I quickly noticed a note that wasn't there before hanging on my fridge.

It was pretty rare to get a note in the form of paper when these guys use technology such as datapads for anything and everything. So never the less, it definately caught my attention.

Carefully pulling it out of the magnetic clip, I read the sharp words with curiosity that quickly turned into trepidation. It was by Rodimus, he wanted me to come to the captains quarters because he needed to tell me something. Mentally rolling my eyes at how he had to tell me in person and not through the note, I quickly sobered up as I thought of what, or who else belongs in the captains quarters.

Okay, so yes Megatron has changed, and yes he was being punished, but I just couldn't get the memories out of my head from when I was just a little girl.

I still remembered how he mercilessly killed my grandfather and mother, their bodies being squished under a falling building that was hit by his blaster fire. Everyone else from my family made it out fairly unharmed. If my grandpa wasn't stuck in a wheelchair they both would've made it out alive.

A new ache practically punched me in my lower stomach again, pulling me out of my thoughts. Attention quickly brought to the note that was now in my face as I was bent over in pain. 

I was tempted to say it couldn't get any worse, but I knew that would just be tempting fate. So I tried mind over matter, and I slowly straightened myself out. I needed to talk to Rodimus, and I knew if I didn't get to him on time, he would come to me, and I didn't want that.

So, with the now forgotten note in hand, I left my room and headed for the captains quarters, that was a lot father than if I was as tall as its residences.

___________________________________________________

I stood outside the door, hesitant on wheither or not I should knock, or how I was going to get the mech's attention. My problem was solved as it suddenly opened for me and I was nearly stepped on by a mentally occupied Rodimus.

"Primus, I'm sorry I nearly stepped on you. What great timing you have, I was just about to set out to find you myself. Thanks for coming."

He motioned for me to enter and I did so, instantly scanning the room for any signs of the retired war lord. It seemed Rodimus noticed my search as he cleared his vents, something he learned a long time ago from humans.

"It looks like you're still scared of our co-captain, that's just what I brought you here for."

My attention instantly focused on him, I almost managed to forget about the mysterious pain in my stomach, key work, almost. With a small voice that practically requested the opposite of respect I asked my question.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Rodimus seemed to be taken aback by my response. There was definately surprise in his blue optics.

"You're not going to complain or give me any back talk?"

Tilting my head to convey my confusion, I tried not to upset him.

"Is that a bad thin-"

I wasn't able to finish as I felt a gush of liquid from my nether regions. My eyes widening in realization I instantly felt like leaving this conversation. There was no way I was having Rodimus comment on the blood that was sure to stain my pants.

"I-I'm sorry, I've got to go. Something just came up, I'm sorry."

The co-captain gave me the must confused and offended look I've ever seen on his faceplates as I practically flew out the slowly closing door. I silently hoped he forgot humans didn't have internal Comms.

Sprinting down the halls, I passed a few confused mechs that seemed to be looking for a persuer with their weapons drawn, but when none came, I heard them retract their weapons.

Rounding a corner, my attention was quickly drawn from my surroundings when I felt my muscles contract to allow more blood and lining to exit my body. At the same time, I managed to run right into a light blue ped. As soon as I came to this realization, my first and only hope was that it wasn't Whirl.

I looked up, and was surprised not to see the one eyed mech, but Brainstorm. He gave me a disgusted look as he pulled his ped away from me. I was almost offended by his reaction, but quickly remembered who it was.

"Sheesh organic, I knew all the femmes were throwing themselves at me, but I wasn't expecting a human femme. Just give me a minute."

I decided to just completely ignore him and I sprinted around his form towards my room, I needed something to stop the blood from getting everywhere!

"Woah there Emma, where do you think you're going in a rush like that?"

I ignored the self centered mech and kept running, only to hear heavy foot steps following me at a leisurely pace. I really didn't have the time for this!

Suddenly I felt a tingle of a scan go over my body and a cybertronian grunt. His steps grew quicker and nearer.

"You're bleeding, why didn't you say anything?"

There was a jerk and I swear I got whiplash as Brainstorm picked me up by the back of my shirt. There were more scans and I unconsciously clenched my legs together, as I knew the area he was looking at.

"I'm getting you to the medbay, I can't find the source of the bleeding other than it seems to be coming from your reproductive organs, but I'm not a medic either."

So I endured minutes of agonizing shame as I was brought through the hallways for everyone to see the now blood stained clothing at my crotch. My head hanging low we entered the medbay and were surprisingly met with a peaceful tranquility practically unheard of in the medbay. That is, until Brainstorm decided to open his mouth.

"First Aid! You've got a new patient!"

I was dropped none too carefully onto a nearby berth and Brainstorm walked out the doors, the only thing I could do was glare holes into the mech's back as he retreated.

Frantic footsteps came from the back of the medbay, and First Air all but burst in, ready for the worst. His gaze quickly scanning the surroundings for said patient. It seemed he didn't see me as he kept sweeping the room, searching. 

Finding the situation awkward, I was tempted to just stay still and wait until he left. But at the same time I couldn't do that to him, he would probably be thinking about it for a long time. 

Carefully standing up as to not cause my uterus more discomfort, I shyly waved my hand to get his attention.

"H-hey, down here!"

Mentally cursing myself for the stutter, a shiver went down my spine as the medic's optics locked onto my form. He quickly jogged to my side and I felt more scans go over my body. One after the other, over and over again, it seemed like they were never going to stop. Then finally he seemed to deflate, his shoulders drooping as he finished his scans.

"I don't know what's wrong, you seem fine other than you haven't slept properly and you didn't eat enough today. But I'm not finding anything that can cause this blood, I've already tested the chemical content and it's definately yours, I just can't find the wound."

Seeing as the mech was close enough, I carefully set my right hand on one of his digits, hoping to get his attention and provide reassurance. He looked down at me in what seemed to be defeat and I gave him a smile, hoping it would help raise his spirits.

"Don't worry Aid, this was all just a misunderstanding, I'm fine. This is just something human femmes have to go through."

The medic gave me a look that told me he wasn't going to believe me and I sighed in defeat. Suddenly a look of resolve came over his features as a thought came to him. He began to talk quietly to himself.

"I know he's on break, but this is a special case, I bet he wouldn't mind helping. Yeah, I'll ask, he will either say yes or no, what's to lose."

Once he was finished there were a couple moments of silence. Then once he seemed to come to his senses, the back door to the medbay practically flew open, giving way to a mech on a mission.

I tried to keep my face from going white, but I couldn't stop the reaction as Ratchet was staring me down. Curling into myself as a form of embarassment and fear, I quietly stiffled a moan of pain. Why did it have to hurt?

Suddenly, before I knew what was happening, I was picked up by the CMO and he was scanning over me. I could feel when the scans became deeper and deeper into my flesh and bones. It wasn't comfortable to say the least.

It felt like a lifetime had passed while I sat on the orange mech's servo more than likely staining it with my disgusting blood, when suddenly he spoke.

"Are you in pain?"

Carefully, I raised my head to look up at Ratchet and nodded to him, not wanting to voice my confirmation. He hummed, processor running checks over his previous scans. Quickly voicing another question, this one seemed to be more enlightened.

"Would I be wrong in assuming this is your menstrual cycle?"

I shook my head, my cheeks flaring in embarrassment, out of the corner of my eye I saw confusion coming from First Aid. Though there was a sparkle in his optic when he looked at the mech, I could see he greatly worshipped Ratchet in all his knowledge. 

Ratchet sighed at my answer and I had to stop myself from flinching in embarassment. He seemed to be angered, or was that annoyed, when he spoke next.

"Who was it, let me guess, Whirl?"

Shaking my head, I carefully spoke the name of the clueless mech that brought me here.

"Brainstorm."

Ratchet made a sound of confirmation as he pulled an object out of his subspace and handed it to me. I carefully looked it over, surprised to see it was a hot water bottle. Looking up at the medic in confusion, I was met with an almost sorry gaze.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any heat pads in stock, but that should do for now."

I looked down at the water bottle and back at Ratchet, nodding as I carefully placed the bottle up to my stomach.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it. Now, go! You need to get yourself cleaned up, I believe you have the necessary supplies to prevent any more stains, am I correct?"

Nodding my head again, I stood up, using my left hand to hold the bottle, and walked towards one of his orange digits to hold onto with my right hand. He carefully brought his flat servo on the floor and I swiftly walked over to the exit. Being on the medbay floor was not a good place for small squishable people.

I was stopped right at the door by First Aid's words. Turning around, I was met with a sorrowfilled expression upon his face. Ratchet using a large cloth to quickly clean off the blood left on the berth and his servo.

"Emma I-i just wanted to say, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, about what you said with it being natural for females."

He was truly sorry, and I didn't need to look at his face to see that, he was just a good mech in general. I gave him a smile, trying not to wince as I got another wave of pain from my uterus.

"No problem, it's not a big deal. See ya!"

I waved with my right hand to the two medics, I turned around and watched the door open, commanded by one of the mechs. Just as I was leaving I heard First Aid shout from behind me.

"Don't be afraid to come back if you need anything. We are wiling to help, and Ratchet doesn't bite."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm making another part to this? Who knows if I'll take this through the whole week.

I tried to remember the map I had attempted to memorize so I could get back to my habsuite. It wasn't too far from the Medbay from what I remember. I just had to take a left, pass an intersection or two, take a right and go straight. Right?

After guessing which turn to take for the third time, I quickly realized I was lost. I must've turned too early or late and got completely turned around while trying to correct myself. Grumbling to myself I quickly decided backtracking was the best way to go. I still hadn't gotten my phone updated with my own comm frequency yet, and there wasn't service in space. Huffing in defeat I began to follow back the way I had come from. At least I could follow the occasional piece of hair or rubber scuff mark on the polished floor from my new shoes. 

It took another fifteen minutes for me to get back to the medbay and just as I was about to turn around and try to go the right way, I face palmed. Quickly searching for any sign of a human access button I walked over to it, making sure to keep a wide berth between me and the doors that could burst open any moment. Once I arrived at the button I hesitated.

Looking back the way I had left and also came from, my eyebrows knit together. I had caused these mechs enough trouble as it is, they have to deal with me leaving my organic cells everywhere and having to watch their step when they shouldn't need that extra item on their list of things to worry about. Also I had just been in the medbay, I don't want to seem like an invalid. I could take care of myself.

With my new resolve set in place, I promptly turned back towards the left and wracked my brain for my mental map. Finally feeling like I had a hold on the memory, I briskly walked in the direction I took earlier, but instead of taking the right after the third intersection I took it at the fourth and carefully studied my environment. Looking for a sign I was headed in the right direction. 

I glanced farther down the hallway to make sure there weren't any cybertronians stomping their way towards me and I had to double take. 

There was a large orange and yellow blob squatting next to a seemingly plain wall. 

Interested, I picked up my pace while tightening my grip on the now cooling water bottle. Once I started to get closer I was able to make out the pointy shape as Rodimus and I started to become confused. Why was he crouched down like that next to the wall? Was he hurt?

Suddenly afraid for the ship's co-captain's wellbeing. I shifted my hold on the watterbottle and quickly brought it to my side so I could focus my attention towards the mech in front of me. Once I was within proper speaking range, I waved my right hand to try and get his attention.

I tried to ignore the shiver that went down my spine as his blazing blue optics snapped to meet me.

His plating seemed to fluctuate like you would see a cat's fur, and he quickly stood up to his full height with his classic smile on his faceplates.

"Emma! There you are, I thought you got stepped on."

That didn't make me feel unsafe at all.

His optics took in my form, sweeping over my body and occasionally going back towards the water bottle in my hand and the red stained cloth on my lower half. Seeing his posture flicker towards something I believe to be disgust suddenly hit an emotional nerve. 

Trying to keep my emotions reigned, I waited for Rodimus to say what he had to say to me so I could be on my way. 

When he just stood there waiting for a response, periodically looking at my blood stain I couldn't stop my outburst. 

"What!? What do you want me to say!? Sorry that I didn't get stepped on!? Sorry you still have to deal with me!? Sorry that I seem to be hated by half the crew members and that I leave my disgusting organic cells and fluids wherever I go!? Well news flash buddy! I'm not sorry."

Quickly spotting what Rodimus was crouched by earlier I suddenly realized it was the human sized door to my habsuite. Not really caring about the consequences, if there were consequences, of yelling at my superior. I stomped my little human legs angrily towards my "home" trying to rip open the door hard enough to break it off its hinges and promptly slamming it behind me. 

I was able to see the confusion and hurt on Rodimus's face out of the corner of my eye before closing the door, but I didn't feel like dealing with that now. All I wanted to do was change out of my stained clothes, properly take care of my problem, and sleep with my heating pad to my stomach. 

So that's what I decided to do.

____________________________

Settling down on my oddly shaped makeshift couch, I plugged my phone into one of the few still working outlets and I closed my eyes feeling as if I was in bliss. The heating pad was set to the second hottest setting and I felt myself slowly falling to sleep.

BANG BANG BANG

I jumped, the heating pad slid half way off me from the movement. I quickly grabbed it and pulled it back to it's original spot on my stomach. With my eyes firmly locked on my small door located on the other side of the relatively wide and tall room, I held my breath waiting for the knocks to come a second time. If they didn't, there was no way I was getting out of my comfy spot to investigate that.

I waited probably three minutes before deciding whoever it was that was at my door left. So I settled back down on the couch and rested my arms over my blanket which was also retaining heat from the pad. 

Roughly two minutes of relaxing went by before there was another knock at the door, this one seemed less urgent for some reason.

Bang Bang Bang

Grumbling to myself I tossed my blanket off of myself and stood up to answer the door. It barely registered that my heat pad fell on the floor alongside my blanket. But when it did I just decided to pick it up once I got rid of whoever was pestering me. Out of habit I quickly checked my back pocket to make sure I had the proper feminine products in case I was going to get kidnapped by Whirl or some other crazed alien.

When I opened the door I was not expecting a pair of large red optics accompanied by a smaller pair of blue ones to be on the other side. My eyes quickly accustomed to the light change, my room/house tended to be a "lightless cave" when I was on my period to prevent unwanted headaches, and I looked between Cyclonus and Tailgate. The minibot had a concerned and caring expression on his metal face, Cyclonus watched my every move like he was waiting for me to go rabid.

The thought of giving Tailgate an apologetic smile as I closed the door crossed my mind, but I quickly decided against it. I didn't want to be rude to the nice minimech. Or possibly piss Cyclonus off.

"Um, hello Tailgate, Cyclonus."

Nodding respectfully to each mech as I said their name. Cyclonus's optics lightly flickered in recognition. While Tailgate tilted his head in curiosity st the custom but decided to leave it alone.

"Do you mind if I ask what you mech are here for?"

Red optics flicked their attention towards the small mech that more than likely prompted the visit. Tailgate began to figit with his servos before speaking to me in a light tone.

"I heard you were having a bad day and Ratchet said this might make you happy?"

Cyclonus looked back down at Tailgate before returning his cold gaze back to me. Probably to study my reaction to his conjunx's present. I saw Tailgate pull something dowarfed by the size of his "small" servo out of the subspace pocket on his arm. He looked down at his present before presenting it to me with a hopeful smile. I could see the hidden scepticism in his optics, but I quickly looked over one of his digits at the partially flattened and squished Hershey bar in his servo.

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes and smiling at Tailgate while reaching for the gift.

"Thank you! I appreciate it Tailgate."

My eyes hesitantly met Cyclonus's optics, not sure if I should thank him or not, I just decided to give him a nod hoping he would understand the significance. He didn't react to it at all, but I was just relieved he didn't take it negatively. Looking down at the Hershey, I could tell it had been with Ratchet for a while now. Probably not long enough that it was unsafe to eat, but long enough that it was noticeable. It was heated up, squished, flattened, and cooled in at least one occasion but that didn't matter. Chocolate was chocolate.

I wasn't going to ask why Tailgate was talking to Ratchet about me. It was probably a long story. I felt Tailgate suddenly released his held vent on me and it sent a shiver down my spine, reminding me of how small I was compared to them.

"Do you want to hang out! Do stuff to get your mind off things!? I hear there is going to be a movie at Swerve's place later! Something to do with the moon and wolves, Trilight?"

I couldn't help the small chuckle that left me at the thought of giant robots sitting around watching Twilight together. Although I was curious how they would respond to the consept of humans transforming into wolves. Quickly thinking it over I decided I didn't have anything else planned besides napping.

"Sure! I'd love to! When do you want to hang out?"

The way Tailgate's optics lit up could cause the coldest heart to melt. I even saw Cyclonus's expression soften a little at the sight.

"Can we right now!?"

Something was bothering me at the back of my mind, but I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was I was forgetting. Deciding it wasn't import I stepped out of my habsuite and closed the door behind me.

"Sure!"


	3. Chapter 3

I ended up stiffly sitting on Cyclonus's servo as we walked towards Swerve's bar, Tailgate was excitingly rambling on about how much fun they could have together. Trying to remember the way back to my habsuite just in case they weren't able to bring me back I failed to notice as we entered the bar.

It wasn't until Cyclonus stopped walking and the background noise I hadn't heard earlier vanished that I was brought back to reality. 

Almost every pair of optics in the room were on me. Half of then overcharged and fluctuating in brightness. The other half nervously looking at the oddball group of three that just came in.

Scanning the croud for a distraction, my eyes skimmed over a large heavy grey form with red optics and I instantly wanted to go back. As my mood turned sour I felt another sudden pulse of dull pain roll over my abdomen and I couldn't help but make sure I still had my pads and tampon in my pocket. 

It seemed Tailgate didn't notice the atmosphere as he ran around starting conversations with mechs he knew well enough to be considered friends. His actions slowly started to encourage everything to go back to how it was before they came. But I occasionally saw someone briefly bring their attention towards me. They usually looked away when they noticed I saw them looking.

Finally deciding I didn't want to be stuck in one place anymore, I carefully got Cyclonus's attention by tapping on one of the purple panels on his palm. He didn't show it but I knew I had his attention, he was just that type of mech.

"Um, would you be willing to let me down, I would appreciate it."

He didn't acknowledge me for a couple seconds and I started to fear he was going to ignore me. Then he suddenly flattened out his palm a little more than it was, and he began lowering me to the ground.

Shit. I'm not sure if he put me in the center of the floor out of spite or if he didn't really take my situation under consideration. Honestly now that I think about it I'm not sure it was either of those, but I'm too focused on how to get out of my current situation to think about that. 

Thankfully most of the mechs were sitting down and not really walking around. And the ones that were walking seemed to stay to the areas well worn on the floor. Don't get me wrong, the floor was still in pristine condition, it just kinda seemed like Swerve forgot to clean it for a while at one point.

So I decided to stay away from tables and the well worn paths. Easier said than done.

With half the mechs in the room overcharged, it was next to impossible to predict their next move, for all I know they could suddenly grab someone, toss them to the ground, and have a deathmatch right on top of me.

Deciding to take my chances, I carefully navigated my way to one of the areas in the bar that was quieter than the rest. Making sure to keep track of my surroundings while also making sure my path was clear was giving me a bit of a headache. But when I looked in front of me again I suddenly saw a large pair of unsteady pedds coming towards me. 

Frantically jumping out of the way I felt my heart pounding in my chest as another pedd landed right next to me. Deciding I didn't want to play these games anymore, I chose one direction and sprinted.

I ended up running towards a frame I remember being documented as Organic Sensative (OS) meaning they are more likely to spot an organic in the room and have been around any species of S Class (small) organic. Essentially the mech classified as OS is one of the best mech to go to when in a difficult situation.

I shot underneath the giant barstool they were sitting on and I hid. Carefully watching the position of their pedds, which were currently resting heel down in front of the stool. Swiftly scanning the surroundings to make sure no one was going to somehow step on me, I quickly noticed everyone seemed to keep their distance from the stool I was currently under.

I felt my stomache cramp and I was able to muffle my gasp into more of a huff. Looking down the row of barstools I noticed every seat on the right side of "my" stool were occupied. Except for the one exactly to my right. A shiver went down my spine followed by another cramp.

Carefully looking to the left of my stool I realized I was underneath the farthest stool on this end. My heart started pounding in my chest as I began connecting the dots.

OS, antisocial, and everyone seems to avoid them. By the way their pedds were resting on the floor they must be tall. My heart rolled in terror as I finally paid attention to the color of the pedds. They were grey. 

Quickly trying to reassure myself I began to think. This isn't who I thought it was, some mechs have grey pedds by default. Right?

Deciding I needed an answer now, I very carefully inched my way out from under my hiding place so I could get a peak at who my "protector" was. 

My heart dropped to my stomach, eyes slowly making their way up the huge grey and white frame. They were suddenly met with the blazing red gaze of the ex-decepticon warlord.

The first thought to burst through my mind was 'Fuck this, get out of here! Get away from Megatron!'

I wanted to follow through with that thought so bad, but I was so terrified that I couldn't move. I just stood there locking eyes with the monster looming over me.

Why in the world would this mech be marked as OS. Oh yeah, a cybertronian of high standing on this ship made the list. For all I know Megatron made it to lead a helpless organic into his death trap. Like the trap I just fell for.

Suddenly, as if something had shocked the mech, he looked away from me and spoke to someone behind the bar. I couldn't hear the words that were spoken as I could hear and feel the blood in my body painfully pounding through my body in fear.

If I wanted to run now would be the time to do so. But I knew if I ran away and Megatron wanted me for some reason, then there would be hell to pay once he finally found me.

Hoping beyond hope that if I waited and did what he asked of me, he might let me live, I stood there and waited for the inevitable. I knew the mech wanted something to do with me, if he didn't then he wouldn't be talking as fast as he is, nor as informal.

Finally he finished with his words and I felt myself practically melt in fear as the world slowed down. By the Allspark I was going to die, he was turning to look at me. What did he want? What did it have to do with me? Was it because I took refuge beneath his stool without his permission?

Before I knew it, Megatron was standing directly over me. Walking towards the south on my directional compass. Turning around to follow the mech I unconsciously took a step backwards towards the shadow of the stool.

I couldn't possibly understand why, but the grey mech crouched down. Impossibly slow as the adrenaline pumping through my veins managed to slow everything down.

We weren't nearly the same height, but he was now close enough to mine that if he spoke quietly I would be able to hear him.

I tried not to look into his blood red optics, but when they caught my eye I was able to make out an emotion I was not expecting, one similar to remorse. 

Completely thrown by that detail I almost missed it when he gently rested his servo on the ground a couple meters away from me. Close enough that it wouldn't take an awkward amount of time to walk towards. But far enough that I didn't feel like I was being forced to.

Not comfortable walking towards Megatron without understanding his motives. I stood there forcing my arms to cross over my chest in a false show of confident resilience as I waited for him to explain his reasoning. Tapping my now shaking foot to try and add to the image.

The mech silently nodded to himself, seemingly expecting this reaction. He carefully began to speak, managing to prevent his denta from being show as much as he could. 

"I couldn't help but notice your predicament. Would you like some assistance?"

I couldn't stop the surprise from showing on my face. Megatron didn't seem to notice/care about my reaction to his hospitality. 

Thinking it over. Why was I even thinking about going with this psychotic mech? I felt a mood swing coming on and at this point. I would honestly rather cry/yell or do pretty much anything that would gather a lot of attention in front of one mech than a bar full of mechs.

So I'd show the mech that inadvertently killed my mother and grandfather my emotions than the mechs that have never done me wrong. What was wrong with me.

Oh boy, my mood swings are starting to make me unstable. 

Deciding to hell with it, I nodded my head to the mech and stared at the ground as I began to walk towards the gigantic grey servo. 

Another monster cramp rocked my abdomen and I had to slow down to try and protect my stomach from any more pain. 

My eyes were already swelling with tears and as I forced them shut to try and mentally block the pain, I felt them escape my eyelids and get caught in the false gravity produced by the ship. 

Opening my eyes again as I tried to steady my breathing, I was met with the sight of a grey servo at my feet. Through my teary eyes I was able to spot the wet droplet on the tip of the nearest digit.

Carefully crawling onto the servo trying not to trigger anymore cramps, I felt a cold shiver go down my spine at the thought of who's servo I was willingly getting onto.

Once I was in the ex decepticon's grasp I half expected/hoped that he was going to quickly end my existence with a twitch of his servo. When that didn't happen I was surprised and slightly dissapointed.

Curling into myself I carefully leaned against the thumb like digit.

At this point I didn't care where we were going or why Megatron was being nice to me. All I wanted to do was be able to scream, cry, and shout at everyone and no one.

______________________________________________________

The rhythmic rocking of the giant's footsteps nulled me into a partially unconscious state. My mind finally able to relax as I closed my eyes and swayed with the gentle motions. 

I barely noticed as Megatron finally stopped his movements, I was in too much peaceful bliss to care, slowly swaying from side to side as the ex decepticon watched my movements. 

When the giant mech finally spoke it was like the spell was broken and my mental block of bliss fell. 

"Do you wish to go back to your habsuite?" 

Looking up to the red eyed giant I looked into the windows to his soul. He was genuinely offering to bring me back to my habsuite. 

Hmmm, habsuite. Something was telling me I forgot about something and it had to do with my place. 

Bringing my focus back to the grey mech I nodded my head. I was itching to remember exactly what it is I forgot. 

Megatron nodded back to me as an acknowledgement. A small pain rolling over my lower abdomen quickly made me acutely aware of my predicament. I could only hope I didn't get any of my bodily fluids on the warlord's servo. I didn't want to push my luck. 

Deciding to change my sitting position I quickly maneuvered my knees beneath me, resting my butt on the backs of my ankles. Out of the corner of my eye I was able to see Megatron recognize how my movement had a meaning. Thankfully he didn't bring it up. 

Seemingly out of nowhere I felt Megatron stiffen underneath me. A spike of fear shot down my spine and I quickly shivered to try and get it out of my system. 

Looking up to the huge mech's face I found an unreadable expression. Suddenly I felt the instinct of something was wrong. Trying to understand my surroundings I quickly realized this was one of the corridors near my hab. 

My heart skipped a beat as suddenly Megatron began moving again. 

"My intention wasn't to alarm you. But I must inform you there was a fire." 

Looking into his optics I swore they were shrinking into pinprics of, was that hate? Anger? Whatever it was, it was starting to freak me out. 

"The origin is believed to be within your habsuite." 

I felt my stomach drop. 

There was no way. Did someone try to kill me? That can't be right. I never did anything to deserve someone's hatred like that. I mean sure I was a disgusting squishy but I don't remembering doing anything to tick anyone off that bad! 

This time the rocking of giant footsteps wasn't as soothing. 

I felt as though the thing I forgot about had a part to play in all of this. Trying to rack my brain for an answer I reverted to my simpler habits and harshly began hitting my forehead with the heel of my palm. 

Just as Megatron in-vented, probably to tell me to stop hitting myself, I remembered. 

My heat pad! I left it plugged in. Usually this wouldn't have been a problem. But when you have an old heat pad that was given to you from your mother. Who loved forcing it into a perfect fold, it ends up being a problem. 

That's probably the cause of the fire. Great, now I have to deal with explaining the fire, why I had left the heat pad on and why I needed it in the first place. All of that on top of me now being homeless in a giant space ship. Sounds about right. 

The rocking of footsteps slowed down and came to a stop. Looking around to see where we stopped, my eyes were quickly drawn to the scorched wall to my left. 

Yup, that was my habsuite alright. 

Great, now how am I supposed to explain all of this without sounding like an absolute idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Just an FYI, this isn't a finished chapter, this is the only way I found I can save my progress. I apologize for the inconvenience)

Thankfully the fire didn't spread to the rest of the ship. I mean, there weren't a lot of things that were flammable in the giant metal hallway anyways. 

Also, apparently there was a sprinkler installed in the ceiling of my living room, but it was an experimental thing that Brainstorm had created and the chemicals didn't react well with the fire causing mini explosions which sounded like triple A batteries exploding. Thank you Brainstorm, I appreciate it. I'm going to start calling him Wheeljack 2.0 if this continues.

The only things that survived the fire were my fridge, a small safe I had, and an advanced phone case, which of course I never got around to putting on my phone. 

At least I still had my important documents, money, and my life. Oh yeah, and some of the stuff that was still salvageable in my fridge. I wasn't emotional at the revelation of my sentimental items being gone forever, if anything it felt more like a rebirth. No more memories of the life I may never go back to.

For the next day I was just kinda in a haze, in and out of the captain's office and for some reason Rung's office. (I never got to figuring out why they made me go there but whatever, at least he was an alright mech)

It was one if those times I was in Rung's office that things started to really hit me.

"Oh god, my mom's necklace." Sitting Indian style on a mat placed upon Rung's desk I had my elbows sitting on my knees as I rest my forehead on my hands whispering to myself while sobbing. "My older sister inherited it after she passed and gave it to me. She made me promise to come back and give it to her. I took it because I didn't have the guts to tell her I may never come back."

I didn't care if Rung heard me or not, I was too emotionally drained to care how the shrink would interpret this. I heard a sound off to my right of metal softly resting on the desk but I didn't care enough to look up.

"Here" I heard something hard being slid towards me on the metal surface. "You should drink something. I got you some water". I lifted my head and with blurry eyes I tried to figure out what the weird contraption of a glass was in front of me. It looked like something that was once in science lab. Like a thin graduated cylinder that had been broken off near the base to form a makeshift cup.

Cringing as I remembered my high school science teachers saying never to drink out of the beakers I quickly tried to wipe that from my memory. It was too thick for me to hold in one hand. Trying not to feel like a child, I used both hands to bring it to my lap and took a sip. It was more metallic than I was used to, but I trusted whoever it was that processed the water.

I looked towards Rung to fine he appeared to be focusing on the Datapad he held in his right ha- er servo but I could tell he would glance over to me on occasion. Once he noticed I was giving him my attention I gave him a weak smile "Thank you" and a nod to show it was towards him and genuine. I could see his optics brighted in a silent response, just as it seemed he was about to say something he flinched softly and I noticed his posture change in a way telling me someone had commed him.

His face twitched ever so slightly in a way that showed an emotion I wasn't quite able to place on the still fairly unfamiliar mech before it vanished from existance. He nodded to himself and suddenly his attention was brought back to me. He sat down on his chair, in what I'm assuming was an attempt to get closer to my level, before he spoke.

"It has been decided that for the time being you will be residing within Megatron's quarter's." His face betrayed no emotions towards this decision but as I unintentionally shrunk into myself at this revelation I could see his posture relax into that of reassurance. "I understand your fear of the mech, but if you are to stay on this ship any longer you must come to terms with those around you. It is unhealthy to fear someone you may very well see on a daily basis. You've already interacted with him once while here. Was that experience so bad?"

I tried not to glare at Rung but I felt it slip into my posture. He must've noticed as he gave a small ex-vent and softly shifted his posture to a more open position before he spoke. "I can understand your initial reactions towards him, but something tells me you have a more personal negative experience revolving around his image." I couldn't help but become ridgid. His mech was too good, I wonder just how many times he's been threatened by the people he could easily read. A quick flash of silent praise towards the much shot through my head before I settled towards being on guard. Glaring at the mech I didn't give him any more to work with. I know my silence was confirmation enough.

Rung shifted again, this time to a more pleading/friendly/hopeful posture before speaking again. "If you don't mind me making an educated guess, I'd say it has something to do with your mother's death?" I couldn't help the surprise that came across my face. That was a damn good guess on his part. I'm fairly certain the only thing he knows about my mother is that she's dead and I only just said that a couple minutes ago.

"That was a little ballsy if you ask me Rung." If my words effected him at all he didn't show it. He just stood there waiting for me to either confirm or deny his claim. "If you weren't right you could've just completely altered how I view your level of professionalism." Deciding to humor the shrink I gave him the reply he was probably waiting for. "Yeah, so what if it has something to do with my mother's death? I'm not the only one that's been effected by Megatron's actions. Hell, that's probably the only thing I have in common with the mechs on this ship."

Shit, I'm fairly certain I just gave him more material to work with than I wanted him to have. Shit shit shit!

Sighing I tried not to give away any of my anxieties. "You know what? Can we do this some other time? Maybe when I'm not an emotional mess? Yeah, that would be great." Swiftly taking a sip of the metallic water to signify I truly wanted to be done I watched as his posture slowly morphed into that of understanding/reluctance/respect. Sighing in relief I put the makeshift cup back down and swallowed the water. Looking away from the mech I ventured into my thoughts.

So, I was going to be rooming with the mech who has killed millions of innocent lives. Well, I trusted him with my life once already, might as well go all the way and be in kahoots with the devil aye.

The very faint sound of metal joints moving brought my attention towards the mech who had shifted position. Not even checking his expression for any sort of social ques I decided I wanted to get this over with. "When do I need to get settled?"

"The sooner the better but if you need more time I'll see what I can do." Sighing I decided not to think it over too much before responding. "No, I think sooner is definitely better, if I don't go now I'll stew in my own anxieties." Rung gave me a look I couldn't decipher before nodding. "He's on his way right now to get you." 

I couldn't help the spike of fear that shot through me. I know the mech noticed but thankfully he didn't make a comment on my tense frame. "Shit, umm... can I keep the cup?" Holding up the large glass container I suddenly felt very out of my element. Quickly glancing around at everything around me I couldn't help but cringe. I was quite litterally living with aliens, and for some reason it was starting to really slap me in the face. 

Tightly gripping onto the "cup" I tried to steady my breathing and attempted to not think of the murderer slowly making his way nearer. Rung had a concerned look on his faceplates as he nodded to my question. "Of course, and if you ever need anything don't forget to talk to me or any of the other OS Mechs on the ship alright?" 

Something about how he brought up OS seemed to calm me. In training it was brought up a lot, "If you have questions, talk to a OS" "When you get scared, go to an OS" "When you do something wrong, an OS will correct you" "If you are in danger, an OS will help you" I was essentially conditioned for the last couple years of my life to trust in anyone with the title of OS.

I smiled to the mech telling him he said the right thing. Even if I know it's a little weird I was basically trained to relax at the mention of an OS it still made me feel better. 

It was just as I was about to take another sip, or rather gulp, or my metallic water that there was a ping from the door.

I could practically hear my heart rate increase as Rung gave me one last glance before pinging confirmation and unlocking the door. 

It was more than likely because I was just thinking of OS's and my conditioning to relax around them that I wasn't as afraid of the giant grey frame on the other side of the door. After the training when I was finally given this assignment was when I was given the list of OS ranked Mechs. Thus the conditioning applying to any mech with said title. Even the notorious war Lord it would seem. The bright red autobot symbol on his chest probably helped to calm me down as well.

I just stared at the mech for a couple seconds before suddenly coming to my senses. Well, not quite all the way it seems. "I'm keeping the cup, it's a nice cup so I'm taking it with me." It was just as I began to examine said piece of glass for show that I quickly had to stop whatever the hell was going through mind before I made a bigger fool of myself. "Yeah." I couldn't look at the mech. Here I was acting like a fucking glorified primate in front of two extremely advanced beings who were at war not too long ago. Just put me out of my misery.

To add insult to injury I felt another cramp attempt to wrack through my abdomen. Thankfully I got some pain meds from Ratchet though and I was coming down from the worst of it anyways.

Holding tightly to the glass I stared at the floor/desktop as I spoke. "Can we just go? I... I just need some time to think." Pondering my words over Iade sure to give Rung a look that conveyed apology wile promise for return. Hugging the glass to my chest "Alone."

Rung seemed to openly scan my posture for any warnings before solemnly nodding his head again. No goodbye was necessary, it was a mutual agreement that words were not needed at the moment. 

Megatron carefully set his servo a safe distance from so I could approach on my own accord. Not thinking about it, just wanting this moment over with. I headed over to the grey servo tightly holding my cup as I plopped my butt on the side of his sero and shimmied my way closer to the center of his palm.

Giving Rung a small wave we left the office and walked back to Megatron's Habsuite.


End file.
